Locuras
by Artemisa Braver
Summary: Hola! Esto será una serie de One-Shots de diferentes parejas : Hoy: Roxanne y un tierno OC :D
1. Snorkack de Asta Arrugada

**Hola!**

**Les comento que esto será una serie de One-Shots de diferentes parejas… Espero que les guste!**

**Hoy: Dominique Weasley y Lyssander Scamander (Dedicado especialmente a mi amiga Sam, que me dio la idea de ésta pareja :D )**

**Discalimer: No soy Rowling, hago esto sin fines de lucro…**

Lyssander volaba en su escoba, mientras una asombrada Dominique lo miraba con atención, ambos tenían 10 años y estaban en la Madriguera junto a todos los demás primos.

Dom posó su vista en"algo", donde para la vista de cualquiera, no habría nada…

-Lyss! Mirá esto!- Dijo Dom, eufórica.

Lyssander bajó rápidamente de su escoba y se sentó junto a Dominique. Miraba anonadado ese "algo".

-Lo ves? No es asombroso?- Preguntó Dom, feliz.

-Woow Dom! Como hiciste para que venga hasta aquí?- Lyss seguía mirando anonadado.

-No lo sé! Yo solo estaba aquí… Y eso apareció!-.

-Mi mamá lo estuvo buscando por años! Estará muy contenta con esto!- Dijo Lyss eufórico.

-No! No podemos contarle a nadie! Será nuestro secreto, quieres?- Dijo Dom.

Lyss asintió rápidamente, para luego tomarle la mano y cerrar el trato. Ellos habían sido mejores amigos desde siempre, él estaba feliz de tener a alguien como Dom, ella era la única que lo seguía en sus locuras…

Estuvieron allí toda la tarde, sentados al lado de ese pequeño lago que había en la casa de los Weasley. Charlaron, rieron, hasta que se hizo tarde y tuvieron que entrar a la casa, pero prometieron volver en la noche… No iban a dejar solo a ese animalito…

Luego de cenar y que cada uno subiera a la habitación que le correspondía, Dom y Lyss bajaron sigilosamente la escalera. Al salir, notaron todo oscuro y Lyss tomó la mano de Dom, para que ella no tropezara mientras corrían a orillas del lago.

Llegaron y notaron asombrados como el lago estaba cubierto por pequeñas lucecitas flotantes.

-Tía Herms me dijo que se llaman luciérnagas y que conceden deseos…- Dijo Dominique, mientras cerraba los ojos para pedir uno de esos deseos.

Lyss la miraba, con una ternura casi inadecuada para un niño de 10 años, él creía que tenía la mejor amiga del mundo.

-Ahora te toca a ti- Dijo Dom, Lyss cerró los ojos para pedir el suyo. _"Deseo nunca más separarme de Dominique"_…

Luego de pasar algunas horas, al no encontrar al pequeño animal, decidieron volver a la Madriguera. Caminaron lentamente, no querían volver, pero ya casi estaba por amanecer…

-Lyss- Susurró Dominique, antes de entrar a la habitación de las chicas.

-Que pasa Dom?-.

-_Nunca dejaremos de ser amigos, verdad_?- Preguntó, insegura…

-Claro que no, amigos por siempre y para siempre-.

Dom le dio un beso en la mejilla, que hizo sonreír como tonto a Lyssander , luego entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

_Pero lo que ninguno de los dos sabían, es que no siempre serían amigos, si no, algo más…_

_Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía es que ambos habían pedido el mismo deseo…_

**Les gustó? Si quieren pueden dejarme por review una pareja sobre la que les gustaría que escriba! Se lo agradecería mucho :D**

**Besos, Cuídense…**


	2. Llamada de emergencias

**Hola! Espero que les guste este One-Shot, yo le tomé cariño :P**

**Hoy: Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy.**

**Discalimer: No soy Rowling, hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

-Quieres que utilice la _"llamada de emergencias"_?- Dijo Kate.

-Qué?- Preguntó Rosie, no estaba escuchando a su amiga.

-Que si quieres que te salve de esa horrorosa cita usando alguna llamada!, Por Merlín Rose, es que no me escuchas?- Dijo Katie desesperada.

-No le digas horrorosa a mi cita!-.

-En serio quieres salir con él?- Preguntó Kate sorprendida.

-Qué tiene de malo ello?...-.

-Rose, en verdad me preguntas eso?... No por nada le dicen "_acné andante_"…- Dijo Kate divertida.

-No seas así Katie! Es solo en etapa de la adolescencia, recuerda cuando tú tenías 13…- Dijo hasta que fue interrumpida por Kate.

-Solo me duró un año! Él tiene 17 y aún no se le han ido! Rose por favor, en verdad quieres hacer esto?- Preguntó.

-Sí! Eres mi amiga, deberías apoyarme…- Dijo Rose desilusionada.

-No es que no te quiera apoyar Rosie, es que no es el tipo de personas con las que sales…- Dijo Kate, culpable.

- Y, según tú, cual es el tipo de personas con las que salgo?- Preguntó, enojada.

-Musculosos, capitanes del equipo, populares… Quieres que siga?- Dijo Kate.

-Eso… Eso no es cierto…-Dijo Rose, dudosa.

-Alexander Nott, Kurt Finnigan, David Wood, Richard Smith… Por Merlín Rose, saliste hasta con mi hermano por ser el capitán del equipo de Griffindor!- Dijo Kate, utilizando sus últimos recursos.

-Tú hermano me gustaba también, no era solo por ser el capitán!- Dijo Rosie.

-En serio Rose-.

-Bueno, tal vez eso influyó un poco…-.

-En fin, el punto es que… Tienes una reputación que cuidar.- Dijo Kate, decidida.

-Así que eso es lo que te preocupa eh? No puedes ser así Kate…- Dijo Rose mirándola fijamente.

-Eso… Eso no es lo que quise decir, tú sabes que te quiero mucho Rosie y no quiero que hagas algo de lo que luego te arrepientas…- Dijo Kate abrazándola.

-Lo sé Katie, pero yo saldré con Scorpius Malfoy , quieras o no- Dijo Rose, decidida.

-Bueno, como tú quieras, luego no me digas que no te avisé!- Dijo Kate, divertida.

-Basta Katie, ayúdame a elegir la ropa, por favor-.

-La Gran Rose Weasley tiene tiene un cita en una hora y aún no sabe que ponerse? Esto se está volviendo raro…- Bromeó Kate.

-Déjate de bromas Kate, en serio- Dijo Rose, a pesar de que le causó gracia.

Kate y Rose pasaron la siguiente media hora buscando ropa y la otra mitad viendo que hacían con su cabello.

Al final se decidieron por una linda blusa y unos jeans, con sus botas preferidas. Planchó su cabello y decidió no utilizar maquillaje, no le agradaba mucho…

-Rose, puedo hacerte un pregunta?- Dijo Kate.

-Sí, que pasa?- Dijo dándole unos últimos toques a su cabello.

- Por qué sales con Malfoy? Sé honesta-.

-En realidad no sé muy bien, al ayudarme con mis clases particulares lo veo todos los días, me hace reír, es una buena persona, hasta puede llegar a ser… sexy- Dijo esto último guiñándole un ojo a Kate.

-Bueno, si ti dices, solo ve y diviértete- Dijo Kate, sonriendo y abrazándola.

Rose salió de su habitación y acompañó a Kate hacia la salida, luego de unos minutos llegó Scorpius.

-Wow, te ves muy bien…-Dijo Scor cuando la vio, luego de caer en cuenta de lo que dijo, se sonrojó.

-Gracias, tú también te ves genial- Dijo Rose, sonriendo.

-Eh, mejor vamos, quieres?- Dijo.

Subieron a su auto.

-A dónde iremos?- Dijo Rose, curiosa.

-Emm… Solo quiero mostrarte algo- Respondió dudoso.

Antes de llegar al centro de la ciudad, Scor dobló su auto a la derecha y lo aparcó debajo de un árbol, bajó rápidamente a abrirle la puerta a Rose.

-Gracias- Dijo ella impresionada, él era muy dulce.

Entraron a un pequeño lugar que estaba decorado "_muy finamente_" pesó Rose, acostumbrada a las cenas de los Weasley. Lo que más le sorprendió es que solo había una mesa…

-Esto… es solo para nosotros?- Dijo asombrada.

-Eh… Sí, en realidad el local es de mis padres, pero yo se los pedí prestado por hoy- Dijo.

-Grandioso- Dijo mirándolo y sonriendo.

La cena fue excelente, pensó Rose. Luego decidieron salir a pasear a un pequeño parque que había cerca.

Rose le tomó la mano, él estaba muy nervioso, esto solo aumentó su estado. Rose rió.

-Estás nervioso, cierto?- Dijo sonriendo.

-Eh… Yo… Sí, un poco- Respondió avergonzado.

Mientras Rose lo miraba, sonó su teléfono.

-No vas a atender?- Preguntó Scor.

-Eh sí- Dijo saliendo de su trance.

Miró su teléfono: _*Llamada de Katie*_

Pero no, ella no necesitaba la típica "llamada de emergencias"…

-Cambié de opinión, no contestaré-.

-Como quieras… Creo que ya es tarde, será mejor que te lleve a casa, no quiero que tu padre me mate en la primera cita- Dijo divertido.

-Claro, mejor vamos-.

Subimos a su auto, a pesar de no haber ruido alguno, los silencios con Scor no eran incómodos.

-Llegamos- Dijo Scorp-Te acompañaré hasta la puerta- Se bajó del auto y abrió la puerta de Rose.

-Yo... En serio la pasé muy bien contigo- Dijo Rose, al llegar a la puerta- Me gustaría repetirlo…

-Eso sería genial- Dijo Scor sonriente.

Él aún seguía nervioso y ella debía admitir que también lo estaba.

-Scor… Gracias- Dijo Rosie, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, para luego entrar a su casa.

Scorpius estuvo con esa sonrisa de tonto durante toda la semana.

Rose, al fin y al cabo, no necesitaba esa "llamada de emergencias"…

_No la necesitaba para nada…_

**Les gustó? Intenté cambiar las personalidades de los personajes, con una Rose popular, una Kate interesada y Scorpius sin experiencia en el amor :P**

***Aquí le decimos "Llamada de emergencias" cuando una amiga nos llama para poder poner una escusa e irnos de la cita :P Solo aclaraba, por las dudas…**

**Besos, Cuídense :D**


	3. Perfecta

**Hola! **

**Hoy les traje un Song-Fic, espero que les guste :)**

**Discalimer: Todo es de Jotaká, excepto la trama, hago esto sin fines de lucro. Utilizé la canción "Perfecta" de Miranda, si pueden, escúchenla mientras leen el fic :D**

_Perfecta_

Reían… Ellos en verdad estaban pasándoselo bárbaro…

Al salir de la gran fiesta que los Hufflepuff habían organizado por ganar la copa de Quidditch _"Joder, estos tíos sí sabían lo que era festejar"_, Ted Lupin y Victoire Weasley salieron para su sala común. No habían tomado tanto, solo lo suficiente para adoptar esa actitud "alegre" y aún poder estar consientes de lo que hacían…

_Tan pronto yo te vi_

_No pude descubrir_

_El amor a primera vista no funciona en mí…_

Él la miró y recordó la primera vez que la había "visto" como una mujer, hace tan solo un año. Ella siempre fue su mejor amiga, como una hermana pequeña a la que debes proteger de todos los chicos que se le acercan. Pero ya no tenían 10 años, ella ya no era una niña, y él era todo un adolescente con hormonas alborotadas.

_Después de amarte comprendí_

_Que no estaría tan mal_

_Probar tu otra mitad_

_No me importó si arruinaríamos nuestra amistad_

_No me importó, ya que más da…_

Victoire dejó de reír a l ver la manera en que la observaba, esa mirada que se podría catalogar como "ilegal". No es que no le gustara, en realidad estaba prendada del chico hace 2 años, pero en los últimos meses había dejado de lado su pequeño enamoramiento, resignándose a que sería imposible todo aquello. Pero ya no podía seguir fingiendo, no esta noche…

_Éramos tan buenos amigos hasta hoy_

_Que yo probé tu desempeño en el amor_

_Me aproveché de que habíamos tomado tanto_

_Te fuiste dejando y te agarré…_

Se fueron acercando lentamente, no como en las películas donde todo era perfecto, los protagonistas se miraban a los ojos y destilaban amor por sus poros… Fue algo torpe, por la inseguridad y mayormente por la cantidad de alcohol que habían consumido y sus narices chocaron un par de veces hasta ponerse de acuerdo, pero eso no los detuvo…

_A pesar de saber que estaba todo mal_

_Lo continuamos hasta juntos terminar_

_Cuando caímos en lo que estaba pasando_

_Seguí besándote_

Sus labios chocaron, los de ella algo inexpertos, pero él no tenía ningún problema en ser su mentor…

_Solo tú, no necesito más_

_Te adoraría lo que dure la eternidad_

_Debes ser perfecta para mi, mi amor…_

Se separaron por falta de aire, él apartó su mirada hacia un ladrillo de la pared, que en ese momento era de lo más interesante.

Y ella se avergonzó, mientras miraba el piso, decidió que lo más fácil sería salir corriendo… Mañana ya pondría alguna excusa, o simplemente le echaría la culpa al alcohol…

_Como fue que de papel cambié_

_Eres mi amiga y ahora eres mi mujer_

_Debes ser perfectamente_

_Exactamente_

_Lo que yo siempre soñé…_

En el momento que se daba la vuelta para echar a correr, sintió su mano cerrándose sobre su muñeca, para luego sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, la estaba besando otra vez…

Y ella estaba aterrada…

Tenía miedo de que todo esto quedara en una de sus tantas borracheras y que mañana hicieran como si nada hubiera pasado, cuando en realidad, había pasado todo…

_El tiempo que paso_

_Resultó aún mejor_

_Nos conocíamos de antes y sabíamos_

_Lo que queríamos los dos_

-Sabes que nunca te dejaré, no?- Vic escuchó esa voz e inmediatamente todas sus dudas fueron acalladas, no es que no siguiera siendo insegura, pero su voz siempre había logrado calmarla- Te amo Vic…

_Entonces el amor_

_Nos tiene de revés_

_Seré tu eterna enamorada, te aseguro que_

_Todas las noches te amaré…_

Y era por todo eso, que ella lo amaba tanto…

**Este capítulo va dedicado especialmente para todas las personas que leen mis fics. Si no fuera por ustedes, nada de esto estaría acá.**

**Gracias!**


	4. Invisible

**Hola! Como están?**

**No me maten, ya sé que debería estar actualizando "Veneno & Espinas", pero mi inspiración vino para otro lado, así que no pude evitar escribir esto… :D**

**Discalimer: Me gustaría ser Rowling, pero desgraciadamente no lo soy.**

Invisible

Ella no era como las demás…

Ni tan bella como Victoire.

Ni tan inteligente como Rose.

Ni tan rebelde como Dominique.

Ni tan popular como Lily.

Ni tan simpática como Lucy.

Ni tan dulce como Molly.

Se sentía extraña en una familia así, donde todos eran importantes políticos, grandes jugadores de Quidditch, dueños de una sucursal de tiendas de bromas, premios anuales… Y luego de todo eso estaba ella, allí, en un rincón, apartada del mundo, donde nadie la veía.

No era que tuviera grandes complejos de autoestima, solo era sincera consigo misma.

Y allí delante del espejo, se dio cuenta de que no era especial para nadie, que era _invisible._ Sus únicos amigos eran sus primos, y por más que los adoraba, no era suficiente.

Su relación con chicos había sido casi nula, no sabía si era por su timidez o porque no era lo suficientemente bonita…

No tenía un cuerpo perfecto, como el de su mamá, delicadamente esculpido por el Quidditch. Su pelo era tan lacio y negro, que no tenía ni pizca de gracia.

No hacía reír a nadie con sus bromas, como su papá, definitivamente la gracia y simpatía las había heredado su hermano Fred.

Era mala en Quidditch, mala en ajedrez. No estaba en ningún Club de Eminencias.

Y es que a Roxanne Weasley le habían dado para rellenar unos zapatos demasiado grandes…

Pero solo había dos cosas que Roxanne amaba.

Una eran sus ojos, que eran únicos. Nadie en su familia tenía unos bellos ojos verdes con matices grises, excepto ella. Una mirada que te tranquilizaba aunque estés pasando por los peores momentos. Si solo alguien se aventurara en conocerla…

La segunda cosa que Roxanne amaba era la Astrología, a pesar de ser tan poco precisa y de tener tantas críticas encima por ello mismo. Podía pasarse noches esteras mirando las estrellas, pensando e intentando descubrir que le deparará el futuro, si seguirá siendo la "rara" o si podrá convertirse en esa mujer hecha y derecha que lucha por la igualdad entra muggles y magos… Pero claro, solo eran sueños de una muchachita.

Toda esta charla en su conciencia había tenido inicio por una pelea con su hermano. "_Es que tu vida es tan fácil! Te conformas con lo que sea! No has pensado una vez, solo una vez, luchar por lo que quieres? Así nunca conseguirás nada Roxanne…"_

Le pareció ver decepción en la mirada de Fred, tal vez tenía razón, tal vez no estaba haciendo las cosas bien. Pero, de ser así… ¿Qué es lo que estaña haciendo mal?

Un sonido de pasos acercándose le interrumpió los pensamientos, rápidamente se limpió la lagrimita que le recorría la mejilla. Le parecía muy raro que un martes a las 3 de la mañana alguien recorriera en baño del segundo piso, mientras que la ronda de prefectos había terminado hace una hora.

Una tibia mano se posó en su hombro, sobresaltándola por el contraste de temperatura, haber estado tanto tiempo en ese baño iba a costarle un resfriado.

-Estas bien Roxanne?

Pudo ver por el reflejo del espejo a su compañero de curso, Ben Wood, un chico castaño de unos brillantes ojos verdes. Iba seguido a la madriguera ya que era amigo de Louis y hermano de la mejor amiga de Rose, pero solo habían intercambiado cortos saludos.

Cuando pudo entrar en razón, asintió lentamente.

-Pues no lo parece. Estas muy fría, quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?- Preguntó el chico preocupado.

-No, gracias, es solo que he estado demasiado tiempo aquí- Respondió.

El chico se sacó su túnica y la colocó delicadamente sobre los hombros de Roxanne, ella le sonrió agradecida.

-Veo que hay algo que te preocupa, no? Se te nota en los ojos- Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa reconfortante- Puedes decirme si quieres, prometo no contárselo a nadie-.

A la chica le impresionó bastante la confianza con la que Ben le hablaba, eso hizo que no sintiera temor en contarle lo que le sucedía mientras la acompañaba a su sala común. No solo eso, sino que también descubrió que tenían cosas en común, ambos adoraban la Astrología, ese solo hecho hizo que ella entrara en total confianza con Ben.

Y Roxanne, a sus trece años, pensó que, solo tal vez, no era _tan invisible_…

**Tres años después…**

¡BENJAMIN JOSH WOOD!- Gritó una furiosa Roxanne, luego de ser arrojada sorpresivamente al lago por su castaño amigo.

Todos los primos Weasley, y sus amigos (o parejas), estaban pasando las vacaciones de verano en la madriguera.

Hacía más de 40 grados, así que no tuvieron mejor idea que pasar la tarde en el lago cercano a la casa de sus abuelos.

-Por Merlín, Roxy, no seas aburrida, es solo un poquito de agua- Dijo entre carcajadas Louis.

La chica, totalmente empapada, goteando, le dedicó una mirada de furia, aunque eso no callara la risa de su prim, y de todos los presentes…

-Si, Roxy, solo fue una broma, no te enojes- Dijo el culpable de todo, Ben Wood, escondiéndose detrás de Louis, por más que ello fuera inútil, ya que el castaño le sacaba una cabeza y media su amigo.

-NO ESTOY ENOJADA!- Gritó, para luego ver la mirada sarcástica que le dedicaban la mitad de los presentes-Bueno, tal vez me enfurecí un poquito, pero ya se me pasó- Dijo poniendo su mejor carita de niña buena y provocando más risas en los demás.

El resto de la tarde pasó tranquilamente, con más empujones al agua, risas y gritos de lo normal. Roxanne se sentó a ver el atardecer en la orilla del lago, luego de que todos se fueran a cambiar.

Sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado.

-En que piensas?- Preguntó Ben, su mejor amigo desde tercer año.

-Por qué estabas en el baño de mujeres del segundo piso, aquella noche cuando nos hablamos por primera vez?- Preguntó la morena de repente.

Ben le miró desconcertado.

-En realidad no sé muy bien porqué, solía ir allí a leer algún libro o a pensar cuando me sentía solo- Respondió- Por qué preguntas eso ahora?-.

-No lo sé, solo pensaba que si no fuera por eso, nunca hubiéramos hecho amigos- Dijo, pensativa.

-Pero el destino así lo quiso, estaba escrito en las estrellas, es por eso que estamos aquí- Respondió sonriendo, con su característico tono burlón, mirándola a los ojos, esos perfectos ojos de los que se había enamorado desde la primera vez que los vió…

-Claro, las estrellas…- Dijo dubitativa, acercándose lentamente para depositar un fugaz beso en los labios del chico. Ambos mantenían los ojos cerrados, hasta que…

SPLASH

-¡ROXANNE!- Gritó un empapado Ben desde el agua, para ver a la morena correr hacia la madriguera mientras reía.

Roxanne se había cobrado su merecida venganza y pensó que, solo tal vez, las estrellas no se habían equivocado tres años atrás…

Y ella, a sus dieciséis años, ya no le importaba ser vista por los demás, porque ya no era _invisible_ para la única persona que valía la pena…

**Y, que les pareció? Toda opinión que tengan, pueden compartirla conmigo por review, me encanta responderlos. :)**

**Le tomé mucho cariño a este tierno Ben, seguramente volveré a escribir de ellos.**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Besos, Cuídense**


End file.
